


Behind the Cash Point

by kittykaty



Series: Behind the... [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Butt Plugs, M/M, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Aiba keeps his promise to visit Nino at his workplace...





	Behind the Cash Point

**Author's Note:**

> Because some of you asked for a Sequel^^

Nino opened the door to their apartment. It had been a long day in the shop and he was tired as hell. Now, he was looking forward to a cold beer and a nice game. Being lost in his thoughts, Nino didn't realize Aiba was working in the kitchen and jumped in surprise when the tall man greeted him with a cheerful “Okaeri!”

When he had managed to stop trembling, Nino kissed his boyfriend.

“What are you still doing here? I thought you were already at work.” he asked, throwing his arms happily around his partner's neck.

“I was allowed to come to work later today.” Aiba explained and lifted the tiny man, carrying him to the living room. “I was shopping today and I came across something that might trigger your interest." he said and sat Nino onto the sofa.

“What is it?" the younger one wanted to know and looked around the room, trying to find what Aiba was talking about until he spotted a small, yellow box under the table. He grabbed it quickly before Aiba could stop him. “Is it this?”

“It is! Open it!” Aiba ordered and Nino followed, curious about what was inside. He opened the cover and smirked when he saw what was in the box.

It was a string of black beads made of some sort of jelly. Nino took it out and let the beads run over his palms. The first bead was quite small, but they grew bigger and at the end was a small handle.

“What do you think?” Aiba asked and grinned at his boyfriend.

“Looks nice.” Nino replied and put the toy back into the box. “Is it for me or for you?” he asked then, licking his lips.

“I haven't decided yet.” Aiba replied. “But I thought of something nice to use them for the first time.” he announced then and saw his lover getting interested. “How about...” he started and took the beads out of the box again to let them run over Nino's tighs. “We play a game and the one who loses has to wear them the whole day at work." he suggested and looked at Nino, who was grinning from ear to ear.

“I really like that idea, especially because I will definitely win against you and I cannot wait to visit you at work again while you have these beads inside of you.” he smirked, but Aiba stayed unaffected.

“Let's see who will be working while they are moving inside.” the tall man just replied and turned their playstation on.

 

Nino couldn't believe his eyes.

1st place: Aibaby

2nd place: SuperNino

“You cheated!” he howled and turned to his very content looking boyfriend.

“You know I would never do that.” Aiba replied, laying the controler down. “And I don't even know how to cheat in this game.” he added, turning the playstation off.

Nino had to admit that Aiba had a point. Of course Nino knew how to cheat in this game, but he had never told Aiba and he was sure that his boyfriend didn't find out as it was quite hard to manage. Still, he could not believe that Aiba had beaten him. Suddenly, the black beads were moved into his vision.

“They look like they can pleasure you a lot. Especially if they are placed in a way that they are brushing against your spot the whole day.” Aiba remarked, not being able to hide his happiness. Nino decided to not reply to that comment, but he knew that Aiba was right, so he was feeling a bit unsure about the next day. He just hoped that Aiba wasn't able to place them correctly...

 

“Aiba~” Nino moaned when those long fingers of his boyfriend were pushed into him, loosening his tight ring.

Aiba had made sure he caught Nino before he left for work the next day as he wanted to place the beads personally to make sure Nino was really wearing them. It meant waking up after just 4 hours of sleep, but it was worth it.

He watched his boyfriend fisting the sheets as he brushed over his magical spot and placed butterfly kisses on Nino's chubby stomach. With his free hand, Aiba reached for the black beads and managed to cover them with lube while his other hand was still busy with pleasuring Nino, who was moaning Aiba's name in an endless chant. He pressed against Nino's spot for the last time before he pulled his fingers out again, making his lover whine at the loss.

“Don't worry, babe, in a few seconds you'll feel full again.” Aiba chuckled at Nino's discontent face and placed the smallest bead in front of his partner's entrance. Nino's hole was still gaping open widely as Aiba had used three fingers to tease him before, so it was easy to push the first bead inside.

“More!” Nino demanded, still lost in the pleasure Aiba had created for him with his talented fingers and the tall man was happy to fulfill Nino's wish. He pushed the second bead into Nino, which gave a little more resistance as it was bigger than the first one. Aiba could see Nino clenching his muscles around the two beads inside of him, nearly sucking in the third one.

“You want the next?” Aiba asked and smiled when Nino nodded excitedly. He added a bit more lube to the third bead before he slowly let it disappear into Nino, eliciting a soft moan from the small man. “Does it feel good?” Aiba wanted to know, curious about how Nino liked this new toy.

“I can feel them pressing onto my walls, creating a nice friction.” Nino explained and jerked his hips a bit. “Still, I am able to take more.” he added.

“That's good, cause we have still two beads left and they are bigger than the ones before.” Aiba said and moved the fourth bead in front of Nino's hole. Nino opened his legs even wider to give Aiba more space and the tall man watched excitedly how the bead disappeared into Nino, who grabbed Aiba's forearm forcefully, moaning his name.

Aiba decided to let Nino get used to the bigger sized fourth bead before pushing the last one inside and began to play with Nino's balls. His action was appreciated by his boyfriend, who parted his lips to let out a long groan. Then, Aiba moved on, letting his fingers run along Nino's length until he reached the tip. He pressed his thumb against the slit, smearing the pre-cum over the hard head of Nino's member. His partner began to buck his hips upwards to meet Aiba's hand, who tightened his grip around the hard rod and reached for the last bead with his free hand.

“Now the last one, baby.” Aiba said and Nino nodded, closing his eyes to be able to intensify the feeling. Aiba pushed the last bead slowly into Nino, but stopped when it was halfway in. He enjoyed to view he had – Nino's hole opened widely, stuffed with the big black bead. Above, Nino moaned at the way his hole was stretched and his member was twitching in Aiba's hand, who began to pump it in a slow, but steady rhythm.

“I want you to suck the last bead in by yourself.” Aiba said in a husky voice, tightening his grip around Nino's manhood. A few seconds passed, but then Aiba could see Nino clenching and unclenching his muscles and slowly, the last bead disappeared. Aiba was sure, he was going to come the next moment if he just touched his hard member through his jeans, but he restrained from it, as he just wanted on concentrate on Nino now.

When the bead had completely disappeared, Aiba placed a small kiss on Nino's wet tip.

“You've been doing great, honey, so I'll give you a reward!” With this said, he let Nino's member slip into his warm mouth and began to suck him off. It didn't take long until Nino's warm cum spilled into his mouth and Aiba swallowed it, licking his lips afterwards. Then, he moved upwards to kiss Nino deeply, sharing the last drops of his own juice with him. He ended the kiss with soft butterfly kisses on the small lips and then sat down on his heels.

“It's time for you to go to work now.” he announced and pulled Nino out of his dreamy state.

“What about you?” his partner asked, eyeing the big bulge in Aiba's pants.

“I'll take care of that later.” Aiba said. “For now it's more important that you won't be late!” Aiba took Nino by his hands, pulling him into a sitting position before he got up from the bed taking Nino with him. During this whole process of being pulled up, Nino couldn't help but moan. The beads were pressing onto his walls with every move he made and were sending small lightning through his whole body.

“Can you feel them?” Aiba asked him, having an amused grin on his lips while watching his lover walking awkwardly. Nino just nodded as he was trying to hold his moans back.

Aiba handed Nino his trousers and then went to pack Nino's lunchbox into his bag. He enjoyed the small moans coming from the bedroom when Nino was getting into his trousers. A few minutes later, a quite flustered Nino left the bedroom. His cheeks were pink and his lips were wet and Aiba couldn't resist kissing him.

After he broke the kiss, he handed Nino his bag and helped him to get into his jacket. He saw that Nino was having troubles to swallow his moans, but he knew that his boyfriend was too proud to let him know how aroused he was feeling right now. So Aiba just acted along as if nothing was happening and opened the door for Nino.

“Have a wonderful day at work.” he said and gave the small man a last kiss on his cheek before he turned around to close the door again. He could hear Nino swear behind the door and chuckled.

Quickly, Aiba ran to the window from which he could see the street Nino had to take to go to work. The store he was working in was not far away from their flat and Nino always walked. Some seconds later, Aiba saw Nino leaving the house, walking in a weird way. Aiba laughed, watching his boyfriend like this and stayed at the window until he couldn't see Nino anymore.

Then, Aiba decided that he should finally take care of the bulge in his trousers and went under the shower, jerking himself off while he was thinking about his plans for the day. He had taken the day off, but Nino didn't know that and therefore would not expect him to turn up at his workplace.

 

Nino tried to suppress a moan when he bent down to reach for the bags that they used to put the games their customers bought. He forced himself to smile at the young boy when he handed him the bag while the beads were pressing against his walls. He tried to relax when he saw another customer approaching the cash point knowing that he would be forced to bend down again.

When he had also served this customer, Nino looked at his watch. It was 4pm and there were still two hours left before he could go home. He was a walking mess by now and he had no idea how to survive the last hours at work. The beads were doing an amazing job. They had been pressing at exactly the right places during the whole day which ended in him running to the toilet as soon as his break started to get rid of his erection.

Unfortunately, there was no break anymore. The last break had been a little coffee break at 3pm and Nino exploded in the cubicle as soon as he had touched his member. Now, he could already feel it pressing against his trousers again, making it painfully hard to walk.

Nino sighed, trying to distract himself with the newest edition of the games magazine when the door opened and a new customer came in. Nino greeted him, trying to sound as friendly as possible with beads up in your ass that were teasing you for the whole day. The new customer just nodded and went to the last row of shelves. He was wearing a hat that was pulled deep into his face as well as sunglasses, so Nino couldn't really see his face. His body was wrapped into a long chequered coat and it was hard to make out the figure of the man.

Nino watched the customer for a while until he decided that his help won't be needed and shifted his attention back to the article in his magazine.

A few minutes passed and Nino was completely absorbed into the text when he suddenly felt something vibrating in his lower regions. It took him some seconds to realize that the beads had started to vibrate. His hands tightened around the magazine, folding the pages while he tried to keep his lips closed to not let out a moan. When he had fought the urge to rock his hips, Nino began to wonder how those beads could suddenly start to vibrate. He was sure that he didn't see any button on them before, so it couldn't be his fault. Somebody else must have started it, but the only person who could do that was Aiba and he was at home. Maybe, some other technical wave that had the same length as the one who could start the vibration was around him right now. Maybe from a mobile phone or something like that. However, whatever it was, Nino wished that it would stop soon, because he was not sure how much longer he could endure the sweet torture that was currently getting over his body.

His whole crotch felt like it was vibrating and Nino began to clench his muscles around the beads to get more friction. He hid his face behind the magazine and realized that his breath had gotten faster. His mind was clouded from the sensation and before he even realized it, he began to rock his hips against the counter. Suddenly, the vibration got even stronger and Nino felt like his whole world was spinning. He closed his eyes and got lost in the pleasure rippling through his body.

“Ano...excuse me?!” he suddenly he heard a voice and jumped in surprise. He lowered the magazine to be able to look at the man that had spoken to him. It was the guy who was wearing the sunglasses.

“Can I help you?” Nino asked and heard that his voice was trembling.

“Yes...” the man simply said before he bend over and placed a kiss on Nino's lips. Nino was too surprised to do anything but when his mind started working again after a few seconds he raised his hand to hit the man. However, he stopped when a familiar taste floated into his mouth.

“Aiba?!” he mumbled against the lips that were caressing his own. The man broke the kiss and took his sunglasses off.

“That's right, baby!” Aiba said and grinned at Nino's flustered face.

“What are you doing here?” Nino asked, but yelped when the vibration of the beads got more intense for the second time.

“I came to visit you at work.” Aiba explained and walked around the counter. “I told you some weeks ago, remember?”

And now Nino's mind drew the connection. This was Aiba's revenge for the evening he had visited him in the bar. Nino shivered. Aiba seem to have a plan for his revenge and he had to admit that it was pretty impressive what he had thought of.

Nino's thoughts were interrupted by Aiba, who had pressed himself onto Nino's body and had kissed his way from the neck to the thin lips, capturing them now into a mind-blowing kiss. Aiba's hand sneaked around his waist wandering to the little butt, squeezing it softly, making Nino moan against Aiba's full lips.

“What are you doing?” Nino asked, after he broke the kiss. “My boss is watching....”

“Don't worry! I saw him leaving a couple of minutes ago and he's not back yet!” Aiba calmed Nino down and indeed, when Nino looked over Aiba's shoulder he couldn't see his boss anymore. “But to avoid the risk of him seeing me, I'll just hide here.” Aiba said and got under the cash point.

Nino had a really bad feeling about this as he could remember him being in such a place a few weeks ago and he had used that place to torture Aiba a lot. His boyfriend seemed to have the same idea now judging the smirk on his face.

“I think we have something here we need to take care of.” Aiba said and pulled Nino closer to himself. Nino's crotch was now directly in front of Aiba's eyes that started to shine at the sight of the big bulge.

Nino was already thinking about running away from the cash point when suddenly the door opened and a bunch of teenagers entered the door. They went immediately to Nino and began to ask him all facts about the newest games.

Usually, Nino loved to have conversations about new games and strategies how to defeat the boss, but right now, all he wanted was to leave his place behind the cash point. Still, there seem to be no chance to escape those long fingers that were currently pulling down his zipper.

While he was trying to concentrate on the conversation with the teenagers, he felt Aiba pulling his trousers and underwear down to reveal his hard member that was standing proudly against his black pubic hair. Without wasting too much time, Aiba took Nino into his mouth, teasing the length a bit with his tongue. Then, he reached for the strip of the beads that were hanging out of Nino's hole and pulled at it.

Nino thought his legs won't hold him anymore when he felt the big bead opening him. Fortunately, the kids had left the store again and his boss wasn't back yet, so he laid his head onto the counter, biting his hand to keep his moans to a minimum.

Aiba was pulling on the string a bit more until the biggest bead slipped out of Nino, making his member twitch in Aiba's mouth. However, instead of also taking out the next bead, Aiba pushed the last one in again, pulling it out a second later. He repeated that action, while he let his tongue running over Nino's tip.

Nino felt like he was being fucked while receiving a blowjob and within the next second he came into Aiba's mouth, who greedily swallowed his juice. While Nino was still bathing in his afterglow, Aiba pulled all five beads out of him. Without them, Nino felt empty, but he was rather glad as they had turned him insane today. Over his relief, he didn't hear Aiba rummaging in his pockets, so the little green butt plug escaped his attention until it was pressed into him.

Nino had known that his boyfriend liked to torture him, but he hadn't known that it was that much fun for him to see him being desperate. Before Nino could take any action, Aiba closed his zipper and button and tugged his shirt in. The younger man wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or not. The beads had teased his whole inside, driving him insane, so he was glad that Aiba had removed them, but on the other hand, the butt plug was stretching his hole to an extent that he loved a lot. In fact, it seemed that it had the same thickness as Aiba's member. Now he had to survive the rest of his working hours with a wide open gaping hole that was filled by some green plastic.

He looked down at his boyfriend, who looked up to him wearing a content expression.

“It doesn't have any vibration.” Aiba informed him when he came up from under the counter. “I'll be waiting in the cafe opposite of this shop for you.” he said, walking in front of the counter again.

“Ninomiya-san, can you help me please stacking up those boxes.” they suddenly heard Nino's boss shouting before his head appeared in the doorframe to the little storage room. “Oh, I didn't know you had a customer.” he said then.

“I was about to leave. He's all yours.” Aiba quickly informed Nino's boss, throwing a devilish smile at his boyfriend.

Nino tried to suppress a groan. It was hard enough to even stand with a butt plug deep in your ass, but it was a torture to move around with it. However, it looked like he had no other option and while he watched his boyfriend leaving the shop, he swore that he will make Aiba suffer for this, just maybe not today...

 

Three hours later, Nino closed the door of the shop behind him, heading straight towards the cafe in which Aiba was sipping his coffee, looking forward to Nino's reaction.

His boss had him made staying longer to wipe the floor of the shop as it had started to rain during his last working hour and the floor became super dirty. Nino had cursed the weather and his boss while trying to move as little as possible to not make the butt plug move deeper inside him as it already was. That green thing had made his last working hours a pure hell and he was dying to have it replaced by Aiba's thick cock.

Nino entered the cafe and scanned the room for his boyfriend, finding him sitting in a corner, reading a magazine about the latest cocktail recipes. Nino ran towards Aiba and grabbed him by his wrist, dragging him to the bathroom where he pushed Aiba inside a cubicle and locked the door behind him.

“Sit down!” Nino growled and Aiba grinned.

“Wouldn't it be better if I would get out of my trousers first?” he asked and earned himself a growl from Nino, who was currently busy getting out of his jeans, so Aiba just undid his trousers and got rid of them as well as of his underwear. When he sat down on the toilet again, he saw Nino's little butt stuffed with the plug in front of his eyes.

“Take it out!” the smaller man demanded and Aiba reached for it. He gave the plug a playful jab, making Nino shiver.

“NOW!”

Chuckling, Aiba pulled the green jelly plug out of Nino, admiring his hole gaping wide open.

“Pretty.” he whispered and placed a kiss on each of Nino's butt cheeks. As soon as he was done, Nino turned around, placed his hands on Aiba's shoulders and sat down on his proudly erected manhood. It slid easily into Nino as the plug had been doing his work properly.

Nino didn't give Aiba any moment to catch his breath and began to push himself up and down. He really needed Aiba's thick cock to stretch him even more and bump against his prostate. He had been longing for the hard flesh of his boyfriend inside of him for the whole day and now he just wanted to satisfy all his desires.

Aiba let Nino do as he wished, knowing he had tortured him a lot. Additionally, he loved it when Nino got swept away by his lust, taking the lead, satisfying himself with Aiba's dick. However, it wasn't Aiba's personality to just sit and let himself pleasured, so he reached for Nino's weeping member and grabbed it tight, causing the small man to leave a high pitched scream. Aiba pumped Nino's long dick according to the rhythm in which Nino pushed himself down repeatedly, thumbing the tip once in a while. He watched his boyfriend being swept away in his pleasure, enjoying his little screams.

After a few minutes, he felt Nino tensing his muscles and knew that he was close. Aiba attached his lips onto the white neck, sucking hard on it, wanting to leave marks as he liked to show that Nino was his. Being lost in his lust, Nino didn't even try to stop him and pushed down hard for the last time before he exploded in Aiba's hand, screaming out loud. Having released all of his semen over Aiba's hand, he sagged against his boyfriend's chest, catching his breath. Aiba let him do so for some minutes, before he thrust into Nino once more, indicating that he was still waiting for his own release.

“I should leave you like that.” Nino grumbled, but took a deep breath and got up just to kneel down in front of Aiba again, taking his dick into his mouth, sucking it hard. Aiba entangled his fingers in Nino's long black hair and let his boyfriend do his magic with his tongue. It didn't take him long before he reached his peak as well, spilling his juice down Nino's throat, who swallowed it.

Then, Aiba reached for Nino who climbed on his lap again, snuggling against Aiba.

“Today was really an experience.” Nino whispered and Aiba smiled, kissing Nino's forehead softly.

“Yes, but I'd say we resume such activities in our bedroom.” Aiba said and brushed through Nino's hair. “What do you think?”

“I agree!” Nino replied and closed his eyes.

“Don't fall asleep here. Afterall we're still at a public bathroom.” Aiba reminded him and shook his boyfriend gently.

“Hm...” Nino hummed and wrapped his arms around Aiba's neck.


End file.
